Into Faith And Thought
by uNperfectXxXx
Summary: In the two years spent apart Sanji and Zoro have found a new resolution: To never leave their captain's side again. - My take on the reunion of the Monster Trio. Eventual smut, ZoroxLuffyxSanji yaoi.
1. Zoro

**My two cents on the reunion of Luffy, Zoro and Sanji after their two years. I'll divide it into 3 parts, the first for Zoro, the second for Sanji and the third for... well, smut. Duh. ;)  
****(For those who don't know, Wadou Ichimonji is the name of Zoro's white katana)**

* * *

**Into Faith And Thought**

_**01 – Zoro**_

_Chink. Chink._

The stone slid over his white katana at a steady pace, sharpening the blade back to perfection. It was relaxing work, one of the few times Zoro felt completely at ease with the world and himself, when only his swords were important.

_Chink. Chink._

However today was different. Today his movements were sharper, almost mechanic because his mind refused to sink into a meditative state, thoughts keeping him on edge. It was strange how much he had changed in that aspect. No so long ago he wouldn't have let his worries get to him so much, but now... He was almost doubtful.

_Chink. Chink._

Two years had passed since that day when he'd found out about his captain's fate, sitting miles away in the castle of his rival. It had been like a knife to the chest, seeing that newspaper picture. But actually hearing what had happened from someone who had been _right there_ had been infinitely worse. He could still see it clear as day, remember every word of that dreadful conversation.

He had not wanted to believe it.

"_What did you say?", he had asked, staring at Mihawk, uncomprehending._

"_That's how it is", the master swordsman had clarified in his usual detached manner. "No one knows where Strawhat went. Or if he's even alive."_

_Zoro had blanched at that. "Wait, he- What did you see? Tell me everything!", he had exclaimed, worry making him forget about his pride as he pleaded. "I need to know!"_

_Mihawk had eyed him levelly for a while before crossing his arms as he looked out the window, remembering. "After Fire Fist died your captain lost consciousness and got taken away by Jimbei, a former Shichibukai."_

_Lost consciousness? "He must've been in so much pain", Zoro had muttered, not quite realizing he had spoken aloud until his rival replied._

"_I guess so. He lost his brother right after he thought he'd brought him back from the brink of death." Even then he had still sounded aloof, that bastard. "Most unfortunate."_

"_He..." Zoro had swallowed heavily as that particular info sunk in, settling in his stomach with the weight of a boulder. "He watched... Ace die?"_

_Mihawk had turned towards him then, not a single shred of pity in his face. "He didn't just watch. Portgas died in your captain's arms after protecting him from a fatal blow, using his own body as a shield."_

_Zoro might as well have been hit with a sledgehammer. "He... How- What..."_

"_Speak in full sentences." Oh, if only he could have killed that man right then and there._

_Instead Zoro had forcefully calmed himself enough to continue their conversation, dreading the outcome of it. "...How did Luffy react?"_

_Mihawk looked into the distance, his brow slightly furrowing. "Well, I wasn't close enough to see everything, but your captain probably had a severe breakdown. He must have passed out as soon as Portgas collapsed though. I didn't hear him scream anymore after that." Leaving that statement hanging in the air like poison set to suffocate Zoro the world's greatest swordsman had left the room. "That's all I know."_

_Zoro had not even reacted anymore, staring at the floor with his fists clenched, teeth grinding so hard against each other that it actually hurt. Not that he'd felt it back then._

_'Luffy...', he'd thought. 'You were all alone in this... Even though you always help everyone through their hardships, saving them, protecting everything they treasure... The one time you were in more pain than any of us...'_

_The tears had weighed on his cheeks like bullets, reminding him of his own uselessness, of his weakness, his-_

_His _failure.

_And Zoro had screamed, a howl of pain and rage and that desperate wish for his captain to hear him. To _know-

"_DAMN IT! WHAT KIND OF NAKAMA AM I?"_

Chink. Chink. Chii-

Zoro halted mid-stroke and clutched Wadou with a tight frown, feeling its weight heavy with a promise to his captain as he remembered that specific moment of weakness.

_Never again_, he swore to himself, looking out at the ocean towards the lights of the Archipelago he could just make out on the horizon, guiding him home._ This time I won't fail you. Luffy._

_**TBC**_


	2. Sanji

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for all the favorites and watches, I'm really glad you guys like the story so far :) Now here's chapter 2, Sanji's perspective. Next one will be smut, so stay tuned, kay? :P I hope you'll enjoy it! (and review if you have the time? Pretty please?)**

* * *

**Into Faith And Thought**

_**02 – Sanji**_

They were running, he and the shitty marimo, in a unison they only ever managed where Luffy was involved.

"All that noise... It's gotta be him", moss head pointed out the obvious in that obnoxious way of his – and damn, Sanji had_ not _missed that, not at_ all_ –, but the almost giddy undertone in the swordsman's voice made it impossible for the cook to give a scathe remark. Mostly because he could feel that same stupid grin forming on his own face.

_Luffy._

Just thinking that name made his nerves flutter with excitement. Yes, Black Leg Sanji was happy, truly happy, to see his shitty captain again. Even though his stack of food supplies would probably not live to see tomorrow and Sanji would have to make six instead of three meals a day again – he secretly loved it anyway – he could not remember the last time he had felt this excited. After all the uncertainty and doubt of the last two years _(What if they didn't make it? What if something happened? What if, what if, what if-)_ he needed to_ see_, he just needed to_ make sure_.

Because that picture still haunted him.

That look on Luffy's face as he held his hat to his chest. Staged as it may have been the pain was still real. It had filled Sanji with regret so deep that he couldn't even breathe as he took in the silent grief etched into his captain's features. It had pulled at his heart in a way that had made his eyes water and his chest hurt. It had also made him seek out the Okama Queen for the first and only time during his 'visit' in hell.

_Sanji had stood across from Ivankov, panting heavily from his run to the queen's mansion. As expected the okama had looked surprised to see him there._

"_You here? Are you done running away already, candy-boy?"_

"_I have a question", Sanji had changed the subject brusquely, clutching the newspaper he'd still held between his fingers. Iva's eyes had followed the movement and widened subtly in understanding. He'd still had to ask though, just to piss Sanji off._

"_And what might that be?"_

_Sanji had sneered, seeing right through the bullshit but still playing along. He'd wanted answers after all. "You told me that you met him there. At Impel Down."_

"_Ah", Iva had sighed as he leaned back in his chair, acting surprised. "You mean Mugiwara-boy..."_

"_Yeah, him", Sanji had snapped, waving an arm in Iva's direction. "What happened back then? I need to know!"_

_The okama queen had dramatically hidden his ginormous face in one hand, shaking his head in regret. "Oh my. Trust me, he would _not _want you to hear this."_

"_I know", Sanji had huffed angrily. "That's why I'm asking_ you_ to tell me!"_

_The look Ivankov gave him after that was pure ice. "And that's exactly why I can't tell you! Listen, Sanji-kun. I don't know why he survived after all the damage he took, but I know that his will to live is extraordinary. So stop worrying about him! He's the son of Dragon after all! Yeehaww!"_

_Sanji hadn't even looked up when the okama struck his customary pose, his dark expression hidden behind his fringe. "He almost died, didn't he?"_

_Iva had looked at him for a while, assessing his seriousness and deciding to honor him by not sugar-coating things. "Yes."_

_He remembered the trembling of his fists as he had turned away to leave until Iva had called him back._

"_Sanji-boy!"_

_He had stopped, still facing the door._

"_I want you to listen well to what I am about to say right now", the okama had spoken up, an unusual graveness to his tone. "You couldn't have prevented anything. Not. One. Thing. Not the war and most definitely not his brother's death. It was his own decision to take part in it all and he doesn't blame any of-"_

"_I know."_

_Iva had stopped and looked on in surprise as Sanji had turned to face him again, smiling. "He'd never blame any of us, that's not his thing. Still, there's no time for me to waste! I'll have to get a lot stronger!"_

_His smile had dropped as he'd left the queen to his own thoughts, crumpling the newspaper in his fists as he went. And with each tear he swallowed back a new resolution had formed in his mind._

_'Never again', he'd told himself. 'I never want to see him like that... ever again.'_

"OOOOOIIII!"

Sanji's head whipped up as the familiar voice pulled him from the dark memories, drawing a huge smile onto his face. Apparently Luffy hadn't wanted to wait for them to catch up with his chaos and decided to meet them halfway. And he looked good. Nothing at all like the picture from two years ago.

Thank God.

Sanji closed his eyes against the happy tears threatening to well up – What would the marimo think? – but couldn't keep his relieved laughter from escaping.

_'Back then we weren't there'_, he thought as he greeted his enthusiastic captain, unaware that Zoro was echoing his sentiments at the exact same moment. _'But when the time comes, we'll make it up to you.'_

_**TBC**_


	3. Our Captain

**And here's the last chapter for you all. Smut, finally! ;D Thanks for sticking with this story guys, it really means a lot to me!  
Also, just a small warning ahead: This contains double penetration, so if that's not your thing, stop reading right now. Or give it a try, you never know if you might like it ;)  
Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next time!**

* * *

**Into Faith And Thought**

_**03 – Our Captain**_

"Ah... Zoro..."

Luffy was panting heavily even though they'd just gotten started, lying on the couch fully naked with a look of gorgeous desperation. "Zoroooo..."

The swordsman grinned and nuzzled his captain's neck to catch a droplet of sweat making its way towards his collarbone. "Yes, Sencho?"

Luffy groaned impatiently, grabbing onto Zoro to forcefully pull him closer. "Hurry up already!"

Zoro chuckled at the demanding tone, trailing a hand over Luffy's scarred chest. The texture was unlike any scar on his own body. It intrigued him. "But it's our first time in two years, right? We should savor it."

"Hmpf!" Luffy pouted, the effect somewhat ruined by his eyes slowly rolling into the back of his head the lower Zoro's hand went. He whined when the swordsman pulled away again, reaching out to the man behind him instead. "Sanjiiii! Make him hurry up!"

The cook smiled and grabbed Luffy's hips, pulling the boy – or rather young man now – further into his lap as he nuzzled short, black hair. "Nah, I don't think so."

Luffy turned to look at him pleadingly. "But that's- ngh!" He arched into Sanji when Zoro replaced the hand on Luffy's chest with his tongue. "Ah... Zoro, Sanji, _please!_"

Loving how vocal their captain was – _God_, had he missed that – Sanji rubbed his hands over Luffy's thighs, spreading them further so that Zoro had more space between them. The swordsman hummed appreciatively, scooting closer to press his own body flush against his captain, groaning when his cock rubbed against hard flesh. "Nnhh... Sencho... Can I?"

"Yes!", Luffy almost shouted, grappling on the edge of the sofa to pull himself up and wrap his arms around Zoro's neck. "Do it! Do it!"

The swordsman nodded against his captain's shoulder, grabbing his hips and guiding him further up his chest. "Oi, gimme a hand, cook."

Sanji complied all too quickly, coming up behind Luffy to steady him as Zoro grabbed the bottle of cooking oil (Sanji had decided to make an exception _just this once _because buying lube would've taken too long) and lined himself up with the smaller body.

"You sure you don't want-"

"No!", Luffy huffed, face flushed with anticipation. "I'm rubber. I stretch." Zoro gulped when the captain reached down to lift up his balls, exposing the tight hole beneath. He must've stared for a moment too long because Luffy started wiggling impatiently. "C'mon, Zoro!"

"R-right", the swordsman stuttered as he shook himself out of it, pouring a generous amount of oil onto his fingers to slick up his dick with a few strokes, biting his lip at the welcome friction. "Mm..."

"_Zoro!_"

"Yeah, I know already! Geez", he grumbled, grabbing Luffy's hip with one hand to guide him down and push inside slooo- _Unf!_

"_Gah!_ Luffy!"

The captain moaned harshly as he dropped all the way down into Zoro's lap with one swift stroke, rotating his hips to feel the swordsman stretching him deep inside. "Aah, yes..."

"Shit", Zoro hissed at the heat suddenly encasing him, trying to still Luffy's hips to get a hold of himself. "Fuck, you can't just- Ah!"

The captain had already lifted himself and plunged back down with a sigh of pleasure. It didn't hurt at all, thanks to his devil fruit powers, so Zoro might as well move, right? "Zoro, c'mon!"

"Fuck", the swordsman repeated brokenly, thrusting into Luffy with a gravelly moan. He wouldn't last long. Not at all. "You're- ah! Fuck, you're so tight."

Luffy strained against him, his head on Sanji's shoulder as he undulated against Zoro's abs, trying to get more friction on his own cock. "Aah... haa... Z-Zoro..." He reached out blindly to grab at both men, trying to pull them closer even though it was physically impossible, eyes squeezed shut. God, it felt so good. He couldn't help his helpless whimper when the cook reached around to start stroking him in time with Zoro's thrusts, rubbing his own cock against Luffy's lower back with a soft groan.

It might have seemed cliché, but Luffy felt so overwhelmed with the feeling of his nakama, his _lovers_ finally close to him again, so_ real_ after years of dreaming and imagining that he felt tears prick at the back of his eyelids. "Sanij... Zoro..."

His inner turmoil must have shown in his voice because his swordsman's head immediately snapped up to look at Luffy's face, his own expression softening into something akin to sympathy or even sadness as he leaned his forehead against the smaller boy's with a gentle whisper. "Luffy..."

Sanji watched the exchange somberly, giving them a moment before he too leaned over Luffy's shoulder to nuzzle his neck, wrapping his arms around him in a warm embrace. "Luffy..."

"Uh", the raven choked and there was a hint of moisture in his eyes as he squeezed his two lovers tightly. "Sanji, please... I need-"

Sanji shared a knowing look with Zoro before the swordsman lifted Luffy further up to make space for the cook who didn't waste a second to guide his own lubed cock into their captain right next to Zoro's, making all three of them moan.

Luffy writhed in sensory overload as a feeling of belonging, of _home_ made his chest feel light and heavy with emotion at the same time. "Ah... good... so good... Sanji..."

Hearing his name like that, so full of longing and _love_, felt very much like a punch in the chest. Sanji lowered his head against Luffy's neck, gripping him tighter even as his hands started to shake, never wanting to let go, never again... He felt two years worth of repressed emotion well up inside him and he wanted to cry when Luffy leaned further into his embrace, once more breathing his name with contentment. Instead he took a few shuddering breaths in hopes of regaining control, but to no avail. God, he was such a sap.

Zoro watched Sanji try to keep it together with a tight frown. He'd suspected it before, but now it was obvious that the cook was still blaming himself for what happened two years ago, just like Zoro was. "Oi, cook..."

Sanji's head snapped up, staring at the swordsman with teary but defiant eyes as if daring him to say something. Zoro met his gaze steadily for a moment before he sighed, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "You're such an idiot."

Sanji bristled. "Says the-"

"Zorooo!"

Luffy's whine brought them back to the situation at hand.

"Aye, Sencho", Zoro murmured into his captain's ear as he lifted him by his slim hips only to bring him back down onto both of their cocks. They all moaned in unison.

"More", Luffy panted excitedly, gripping at the swordsman's shoulders for leverage to rock up and down, making his two lovers see stars for a second. "More!"

"L-luffy, slow down", Sanji panted, hanging on to his captain for dear life as he felt himself slide against Zoro, pressed together by Luffy's tight walls. The sensation was maddening. "Wait!"

"C-can't." Luffy shuddered, now riding the two cocks inside him with purpose, one of them continuously brushing against that spot inside that made his head spin. "Don't stop!"

Zoro, who was now helping Luffy in his thrusts instead of trying to slow him down, groaned when his captain latched onto his neck, sucking a mark into the sensitive skin. "S-shit, Luffy!"

Sanji looked down to watch himself and the swordsman sliding in and out of their captain with the wet slap of skin on skin, groaning deeply at the hot sight. He leaned forward onto Luffy's shoulder, licking and sucking on the flesh there.

"Sanjiii", Luffy moaned when the cook bit down gently, worrying the rubbery skin between his teeth. He twisted his arms behind his head to clutch at the cook's hair and_ pull. _Hard.

"Fuck!" Sanji's hips lost their rhythm for a second before they sped up, meeting Luffy's thrusts on their own account, still trying to drive himself deeper. His hands groped around blindly until they found Zoro's wrists to aid him in slamming their captain onto their cocks. God, he was so close...

Zoro growled deep in his throat every time Luffy clenched around them when they hit an especially sensitive spot. He wouldn't last much longer, but that was okay. Judging by the sounds the other two made they weren't faring any better than he was. Besides they had all the time in the world now.

Zoro's heart warmed at the thought and he nuzzled Luffy's neck, rubbing against Sanji's cheek as well in the process. _All the time in the world._

Luffy moaned helplessly, unaware of the tiny string of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. It was too good. After two years of having to make due with memories the real thing was so fucking perfect that he could already feel the beginnings of orgasm burn in his stomach. He tried to ignore it, hold out a little longer, but...

"Ugh... Zoro, Sanji... I... I'm gonna-"

"Me, too", Zoro panted where his face was pressed against Luffy's chest. "Fuck, just a little-"

He grunted and thrust even faster when Luffy suddenly arched up and came between them with a loud moan of what sounded like a mixture of their names, starting to laugh blissfully halfway through his orgasm. Sanji shuddered when the tight heat around him squeezed and released repeatedly, making him lose his already slipping control as he spilled inside his captain with a wordless groan. Zoro wasn't far behind, keeping the motion going as he rocked inside Luffy, riding out an intense climax with his captain's name on his lips.

None of them had the energy to hold themselves up afterwards, so they simply slumped down onto the sofa as they were, Luffy sandwiched between the two taller men, panting against Zoro's shoulder. Sanji put his arms around Luffy, twisting so that he could spoon him from behind and press lazy kisses to his nape. Zoro watched the two of them with a soft smile, content in stroking Luffy's sweaty hair. It felt good to be home again.

"Zoro... Sanji..."

They both perked up when their captain smiled at them in turn before cuddling down in between them, pulling them closer to kiss each of them chastely on the lips. "Love you..."

Sanji chuckled and wiped his eyes with his palm, not even trying to keep a goofy smile from forming on his lips. "Right back at you, captain."

"Aa", Zoro agreed, reaching behind him to get a blanket from the nightstand, pulling it over the three of them.

Luffy fell asleep almost instantly, his soft snores making the older men exchange fond looks and amused smiles. Zoro lay down and wrapped his arms around the both of them, waiting for Sanji to do the same from the other side before he closed his eyes and settled into the warmth that was each other.

He had a feeling that he'd sleep well tonight.

**THE END**


End file.
